gleeprojectbootcampfandomcom-20200216-history
Individuality
Individuality is the pilot episode on the first season of Glee: Project Bootcamp in which young hopefuls compete for a a soon to be announced prize. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project. Guest Mentor: Nellie Veitenheimer and Cameron Mitchell Homework Assignment Winner: Arianna Putelengro Eliminated: Daniel Marmoran Episode - Everyone is arriving at the house and getting to know each other '- '''Confessional Cam: Brandon: '''I'm so freaking excited! I can't believe I'm on Glee: Project Bootcamp! *screams* '''Confessional Cam: Lyndsay: '''The people here are kind of annoying, especially that Asian girl with the accent.... But there are some pretty cool people here as well, like Dana and Tom. '''Confessional Cam: Gabriel: '''My head is still spinning, everything is changing at once, and it's still crazy that they picked ME to be on this show with all these talented people. - '''In the girls bedroom '- 'Heather: '''Ok guys, I call this bed! *sits down on the bed* '''Kimberly: '''Whatever. '''Confessional Cam: Kimberly: '''All these girls are so annoying, they're all like *in mimicking tone* 'I want this bed' and 'OMG! I'm gonna be on Glee!'. Well they can just zip it, because I came here to win, not to make nice with everyone. '''Lee: '*quietly* I think I'll take this bed over here. - 'In the kitchen '- 'Tom: '''Do we have to cook our own dinners, or do you think we can order take out? '''Hope: '*laughs* I'm pretty sure we have to cook. 'Confessional Cam: Hope: '''This is so awesome! - '''Robert walks in '- 'Robert: '''Hey guys! '''André: '''Guys, Robert's here! - '''Everyone comes over '- 'Brandon: '*screams* Robert! *runs over and hugs Robert* - 'Lyndsay rolls her eyes '- 'Robert: '''Hello Brandon - '''Everyone sits down '- 'Robert: '''So, how are you all liking the house? '''Arianna: '''It's pretty sweet. '''Gabriel: '''Yeah. '''Robert: '''Good. Now it's time for the competition to begin, and this week's theme is... Individuality! - '''Everyone screams '- 'Confessionsl Cam: Brandon: '''Oh my god, this is my week and no can take it away from me. I mean, come on I have Lindsay Pearce's voice, and please... I'm gay. How can you say no to that? '''Robert: '''Your homework assignment is Love Song by Sara Bareilles. *begins to hand out lyric sheets* You guys will be responsible for making your own choreography and picking your own lines. Good luck, and I can't wait for your performance tomorrow! *smiles* - '''Robert leaves '- 'Lyndsay: '''Well, I think I want line four. - '''Lee quietly raises her hand '- 'Lee: '''Could I have line seven? '''Arianna: '''Sure Lee! '''Confessional Cam: Arianna: '''I feel so bad for Lee! I mean, she's so quiet, but she seems super nice! '''Chad: '''I think I'll take line six. '''Aaron: '''I wanted that line, but you can have it, I'll take the last line. '''Chad: '''No, it's fine, you can have six and I'll take the last one. '''Aaron: '''Thanks! - '''Everyone is learning choreography '- 'Brandon: '''And then I was thinking we could go like this *spins in a circle* and then we could do some jazz hands! '''Lyndsay: '''That dance is crap. '''Dana: '''Lyndsay! '''Confessional Cam: Dana: '''I don't really like the vibe Lyndsay is giving out. She's not very nice... *frowns* '''Tyler: '''Lyndsay, maybe you could loosen up a little, Brandon, let's try something different maybe? - '''Lyndsay and Brandon roll their eyes '- 'Ellie: '''I agree with Tyler, I think we all need to just calm down a little... '''Daniel: '''Yeah. '''Kimberly: '''Calm down?! What the hell are you guys talking about, this is a competition, not play time. There's no room for friends here. *Kimberly walks away* '''Ellie: '''Kimberly, where are you going, we're not done practicing! - '''Kimberly gives everyone the middle finger '- 'Tom: '''She's kind of a bi- '''Arianna: '''Tom.... '''Tom: '''Sorry. '''Lyndsay: '''Oh crap I dropped my lyric sheet. *bends down to get it* - '''Lyndsay picks up her sheet then arches it up. Tom is staring at her '- 'Confessional Cam: Tom: '''Smokin! - '''Performance of Love Song '- 'Daniel: '''So are we doing Brandon's thing or Ellie's thing? '''Arianna: '''We're doing Ellie's idea. '''Daniel: '''Ok. '- Robert walks in -''' 'Robert: '''Everyone ready for the performance? - '''Everyone nods '- 'Confessional Cam: Kimberly: '''After I stormed out yesterday, I really thought abut my actions, and I decided I was going to change the way I acted. So I cam back and Ellie and Arianna filled me in on what we're doing. '''Robert: '''Our guests today are two very special friends of mine... '''Confessional Cam: Brandon: '''There's more than one guest mentor? '- Unknown guests pick up guitars '- '''Robert: '''In my opinion, they are the two most diverse contenders from previous season of The Glee Project... '''Aaron: '''Oh my god... - '''Nellie Veitenheimer and Cameron Mitchell walk in '- 'Lyndsay: '''Holy crap no way! - '''Everyone is screaming and shouting '- 'Nellie: '*laughs* Hi guys. 'Cameron: '''Hello! '''Robert: '''So these are the two fan favorites from TGP seasons one and two, Nellie Veitenheimer and Cameron Mitchell. Do you guys have any tips for the contenders? '''Cameron: '''Be yourself. Nothing is more important that that. - '''Lyndsay nods '- 'Confessional Cam: Lyndsay: '''Cameron said something that I personally struggle with... I mean, I'm bisexual, but as far as I'm concerned, no one here knows that and I don't intend on telling them. '''Nellie: '''Um, my biggest piece of advice would probably be... confidence? *laughs* Just be confident in yourself and you'll go far. *looks at Robert* '''Robert: '''So your homework assignment was Love Song by Sara Bareilles. Are you guys ready to perform? - '''Everyone nods '- 'Cameron: '''Alright let's see it! ---- "Love Song" by ''Sara Bareilles '''Heather: Head under water and they tell me Daniel: To breathe easy for awhile Tyler: The breathing gets harder, even I know that Lyndsay: Blank stares at blank pages Brandon: No easy way to say this Aaron: You mean well Lee: But you make this hard on me Kimberly: I'm not gonna write you a love song Dana: 'Cause you ask for it André: 'Cause you need one, you see Hope: I'm not gonna write you a love song Ellie: 'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this Gabriel: If you're on your way Tom: I'm not gonna write you to stay Arianna: All you have is leaving Chad: I'm gon' need a better reason All: To write you a love song today, today ---- - Robert, Nellie, and Cameron clap '- '''Nellie: '''That was amazing! You guys, I loved it! *laughs* '''Cameron: '''Alright. Daniel, you seemed a little, disconnected, maybe? It just didn't seem like you were owning it enough, and I think had you pushed yourself a little harder, you would have done better. '''Nellie: '''Arianna, you were... wow. That was amazing, just truly spectacular. '''Arianna: '*nods* Thank you. 'Nellie: '''Lee, great performance, I loved you, but I don't think you were quiet living it up to the fullest potential I think you have. Do you know what I mean? '''Lee: '''Yes. '''Cameron: '''Chad... you sort of messed up with the dancing and that was a little worrying, but overall, great performance. Aaron, also, need some improvement here and there, but nice work. '''Nellie: '''André, I just loved your performance. Nice work. '''André: '''Thanks! '''Robert: '''So, guys, who have you picked as the winner? '''Cameron: '''Well, we thought about it, but in the end we decided the winner should be... - '''Camera flashes to Arianna '- - 'Camera flashes to Chad '- 'Nellie: '''Arianna! - '''Everyone claps '- 'Arianna: '''OMG thank you guys so much! *laughs* '''Confessional Cam: Arianna: '''I'm so happy I won this week! This is so huge for me, and I know that winning today will definetly get me far in this competition. '''Robert: '''Congratulations Arianna, you'll recieve a one-on-two mentoring session with Nellie and Cameron as well as a stand out moment in the big music video which is.... '''Nellie: '''Good Time! '''Cameron: '''By Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen. '''Robert: '''The conept for the music video is that you guys are all preparing for your senior prom, and Arianna is the beloved prom queen. After finishing setting up, you guys hang out and have fun at the party. '''Confessional Cam: Lyndsay: '''This song and this music video is crap. '''Robert: '''Ok guys, Zach is waiting for your very first choreography session. Hurry up! '''Nellie: '''Arianna, I look forward to seeing you later. - '''Choreography with Zach '- 'Zach: '''All right everyone, welcome to choreography with me and Brooke. Now how many of you have had dancing experience before? - '''About half of the contenders raise their hands '- 'Confessional Cam: Ellie: '''I love dancing! '''Confessional Cam: Heather: '''Dancing is not quiet my strongsuite, but I think I'll be able to pull through. - '''Everyone is learning the dance moves '- 'Zach: '''Keep it up everyone, that's good, left foot first, then right. Lee! What's up? - '''Lee stops '- 'Zach: '''What's wrong? '''Lee: '''I'm not a very good dancer... I never danced before. '''Confessional Cam: Zach: '''I can tell Lee is... trying? I mean, she's not very good, but I know she wants to do well, so I'm trying to cut her some slack, but God, she is just... bad. - '''Vocals with Nikki '- 'Nikki: '''Hi guys! - '''Everyone says hi '- 'Nikki: '''Welcome to vocals. Is everyone ready to begin? - '''Lyndsay is first in the studio '- 'Lyndsay: ' Checked out of my room, hit the ATM. 'Nikki: '*nods* Nice... - 'Next is Brandon '- 'Brandon: '''Good mORNing and good nIGHt. '''Nikki: '''Little pitchy.... '''Brandon: '''Good morning and good night. '''Nikki: '''There we go. - '''Arianna comes in '- 'Confessional Cam: Arianna: '''As the homework winner of the week, I'm feeling pretty good. Also, I'm posotive my mentoring session with Nellie and Cameron will help me a lot. - '''Flashes to mentoring session '- 'Arianna: '''So how am I supposed to stand out in the crowd when they are fifteen other people dancing around me? '''Nellie: '''Try your best, it's not always easy, but be yourself. That's gonna help the most. '''Cameron: '''True 'dat. - '''Everyone laughs '- - 'Flashes back to vocal studio '- 'Arianna: ' We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. 'Nikki: '''Woah what the hell that was amazing! '''Arianna: '''Thank you! - '"Good Time" video shoot '- '''Erik: '*watches all the contenders arrive* Welcome everyone to our very first video shoot! - 'Everyone cheers '- 'Erik: '''Now, everyone knows what we're doing? Great, let's get started! - '''Aaron, Lee, and Daniel are shooting first '- 'Erik: '''Lee, I need to see you dancing more! Aaron, Daniel, you guys are falling behind, keep up! - '''Next is Chad and Lyndsay '- 'Lyndsay: '*lip synching* Checked out of my room, hit the ATM. 'Tom: '*lip synching* Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight. 'Erik: '''Good work guys. - '''Arianna is doing her standout moment '- '''Erik: '''Oh my god Arianna that was amazing! '''Arianna: '''Thank you! - '''Chad is doing his part now - Erik: Chad work on your lip synching. *looks over at Tyler* You too buddy. - Robert, Zach, and Nikki are watching '- '''Robert: '''Arianna is really owning it this week. '''Zach: '''Definetly. '''Nikki: '''Daniel and Aaron seem, a little disconnected, if you know what I mean. - '''Camera flashes to Aaron, then Daniel '- 'Robert: '''Lee is struggling with the choreography. '''Zach: '''I can tell she's trying, but dancing is a big part of being on Glee, so she definelty needs to up her game a little more, as does Chad with the lip synching. - '''Four hours later, the shoot is over '- 'Erik: '''All right guys, that's a wrap! - '''Everyone cheers '- ---- "Good Time" by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen - 'Everyone is at school getting ready for the big prom party that night '- 'The Glee:Project Bootcamp girls: ' Whoa-oh-oh-oh 'The Glee: Project Bootcamp boys: ' It's always a good time 'The Glee:Project Bootcamp girls: ' Whoa-oh-oh-oh 'The Glee: Project Bootcamp boys: ' It's always a good time 'Aaron: ' Woke up on the right side of the bed - '''Daniel and Aaron are putting up blue and green streamers - Daniel: ' What's up with this Prince song inside my head? '''Lee: ' Hands up if you're down to get down tonight - '''Lee throws up a bunch of confetti - Aaron, Daniel, and Lee: ''' 'Cause it's always a good time - '''The three of them laugh and run away - - Chad and Dana are putting up posters - Chad: ' Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care '''Dana: ' Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere - '''Kimberly comes to help them - Kimberly: ' I'm in if you're down to get down tonight '''Chad, Dana, and Kimberly: ' 'Cause it's always a good time - '''Camera turns to Heather and Gabriel. The two are dancing together - Gabriel: Good morning and good night Heather: I'll wake up at twilight Gabriel and Heather: It's gonna be alright We don't even have to try The Glee: Project Bootcamp contenders It's always a good time - The prom has started and everyone is dancing and having fun. Arianna is up on stage singing - Arianna (with the Glee: Project Bootcamp contenders): Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. - Camera goes to Hope and Lyndsay at the punch bowl. Hope accidentally dropped her phone in the punch bowl - Hope: ''' Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again '''Lyndsay: Checked out of my room, hit the ATM. - Tom comes over and fishes Hope's phone out of the punch bowl - Tom: Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight Hope, Lyndsay, and Tom: 'Cause it's always a good time. - Brandon and André are dancing together with Ellie and Tyler nearby - Brandon: ''' Good morning and good night '''André: I'll wake up at twilight - Ellie and Tyler come over - Ellie: It's gonna be alright Tyler: We don't even have to try The Glee: Project Bootcamp contenders: It's always a good time. - Everyone is dancing and having so much fun - The Glee: Project Bootcamp contenders: Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. ---- - Reveal of the bottom 3 - Robert: 'So this week's theme was Individuality and some of you stood out in the crowd, and some of you didn't. - '''Camera flashes to Aaron looking really nervous, then to Kimberly '- 'Nikki: '''Arianna. - '''Arianna looks up '- 'Nikki: '''You killed it in the studio and at the video shoot. Congratulations, you are first on the callback list. '''Arianna: '*nods* Thank you *walks away* 'Robert: ' André, Kimberly, Heather, Dana, Hope, Tom, Lyndsay, Brandon, Ellie, and Gabriel. You guys are all also called back for next week. 'Confessional Cam: Dana: '''OMG I'm called back for next week. *air fist* Yes! - '''Everyone but Daniel, Chad, Lee, Aaron, and Tyler walks away '- 'Robert: '''Three out of the five of you will perform for Ryan tonight. '''Zach: '''Daniel, Aaron, I don't what happened, but for some reason the two of you couldn't seem to stand out in the video, and this worried me a little bit. I think if you two want to stay in this competition, you need to make yourself more noticable. '''Robert: '''Chad and Tyler, both of you had lip synching trouble, and that's really it, not much else to say. '''Zach: '''Lee, you know I think you're awesome, but your dancing needs some help, and I know you're trying, but I think you need to try a little harder, ok? '''Lee: '''Ok Zach. '''Nikki: '''I'm sorry, but Daniel, you will be performing for Ryan tonight, as well as you Tyler. '''Zach: '''Chad, Lee, and Aaron we went between you three for a while but in the end we decided... '''Robert: '''Chad, Lee, you guys are called back for next week. - '''The two nod thank you and exit '- '''Nikki: '''Which means Aaron, you will also be performing for Ryan tonight. - '''Aaron nods solemnly - Zach: 'Now let's talk songs! '''Nikki: '''Daniel... '''Daniel: '''Nikki... '''Nikki: '*smiles* You'll be singing Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People. 'Daniel: '*nervously* Woohoo... 'Confessional Cam: Daniel: '''I like the song but... I don't know, I mean, it's a pretty hard song to sing and half the lyrics I don't even understand so... yeah. *laughs* '''Robert: '''Tyler, you'll be singing Everybody Talks by Neon Trees. '''Tyler: '''Oh my god yes! '''Confessional Cam: Tyler: '''I love this song! '''Zach: '''And last but not least, Aaron, my good sir, you shall be performing I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. '''Aaron: '''Woah... '''Confessional Cam: Aaron: '''Those are some big shoes to fill. That song makes all the girls melt, but I'm feeling pretty confident. I'm gonna rock this song. *smiles* '''Robert: '''All right, you guys have two hours to rehearse, so get cracking! - '''Aaron's rehearsal room '- 'Aaron: '''I won't give UP... no. I won't give UP, sh!t. - '''Tyler's rehearsal room '- 'Tyler: '''It started with a whisper, and that was when I kissed hEr... motherf!cker, this song is hard. '''Confessional Cam: Tyler: '''This song is hard as sh!t. I can't seem to get the pitch right, and I'm actually starting to get worried. - '''Daniel's rehearsal room '- 'Daniel: '''All the other kIds with the pUmped up kIcks better RUN BETTER RUN... *sits down* '''Confessional Cam: Daniel: '''This is not good... - '''LCP time '- - 'The mentors and Ryan walk in '- 'Ryan: '''All right, let's get started, who am I seeing tonight? '''Robert: '''Well first up is Tyler. He struggled with the lip synching this week and seemed very disconnected during the music vidoe. '''Ryan: '''Let's bring him out. - '''Tyler walks in '- 'Tyler: '''Hi, my name is Tyler Festa and I'll be singing Everybody Talks by Neon Trees. ---- "Everybody Talks" by ''Neon Trees Hey baby won't you look my way I can be your new addiction Hey baby what you gotta say? All you're giving me is fiction I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time I found out that everybody talks Everybody talks, everybody talks It started with a whisper And that was when I kissed her And then she made my lips hurt I could hear the chitchat Take me to your love shack Mamas always gotta backtrack When everybody talks back ---- 'Ryan: '''Very nice, very nice. '''Tyler: '*nods* Thank you. 'Ryan: '''So what happened this week? I saw the music video, and you didn't seem right. Can you tell me what was up? '''Tyler: '''I think that I was just really nervous, it being the first week and all it's a lot of pressure and... *sighs* I really want to do better. Please give me another chance? '''Ryan: '''Well I loved the performance, so I'll definetly think about it. '''Tyler: '*smiles* Thanks so much! *walks out* 'Robert: '''All right so next is Aaron. '''Zach: '''Aaron struggled to stand out in the video, and had trouble being himself. '''Ryan: '''All right let's see it. - '''Aaron walks in '- 'Aaron: '''Hello! So my name is Aaron, and I'll be performing I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. ---- "I Won't Give Up" by ''Jason Mraz When I look into your eyes It's like watching the night sky Or a beautiful sunrise There's so much they hold And just like them old stars I see that you've come so far To be right where you are How old is your soul? I won't give up on us Even if the skies get rough I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up And when you're needing your space To do some navigating I'll be here patiently waiting To see what you find 'Cause even the stars they burn Some even fall to the earth We've got a lot to learn God knows we're worth it No: I won't give up ---- 'Ryan: '''Wow Aaron that was really charming. '''Zach: '*wipes a tear from his eye* Totally. *laughs* 'Ryan: '''How are you feeling Aaron? '''Aaron: '''Nervous, scared, but at the same time... calm. '''Ryan: '''Good, well, the song was lovely, so nice job. *smiles* '''Aaron: '''Thank you. *walks out* '''Ryan: '''So who are we seeing last? '''Robert: '''Daniel. '''Nikki: '''Daniel had the same kind of trouble as Aaron, and couldn;t stand out in the video. - '''Daniel walks in '- 'Daniel: '''Greetings, I'm Daniel Marmoran, and I'm going to show why I should be called back with the song Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People. ---- "Pumped Up Kicks" by ''Foster The People Robert's got a quick hand. He'll look around the room, he wont tell you his plan. He's got a rolled cigarette hanging out his mouth. He's a cowboy kid. Yeah! He found a six-shooter gun in his dad's closet, with the box of fun things. I don't even know what, but he's coming for you. Yeah, He's coming for you! All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, You better run, better run-- All the other kids with the -- up kicks, You better run, better run, faster than my bullet. ("--" = forgotten lyrics) ---- 'Ryan: '''Daniel, what the hell happened? '''Daniel: '''I'm so sorry, I just... *bows head* I don't know, I'm just under a lot of pressure right now *begins to sniffle* '''Ryan: '''Do you think that you're the only one under pressure here? Everyone is under pressure, but they're handling it. So if you come back, I need to see you try harder, understand. '''Daniel: '*snifs* Yes sir. Thank you... *walks out* 'Nikki: '''Wow... '''Ryan: '''All right we got three kids all with equally big problems, and I have no idea what to do. Anyone have any ideas? '''Nikki: '''Aaron was just so charming, I just want to cuddle with him all day like he's a puppy. '''Zach: '*nods* Yeah. - 'Flashes to waiting room '- 'Aaron: '''I'm not going home, I know it. I showed the mentors what I got and they liked it. - '''Flahses back to LCP room '- 'Ryan: '''What about Daniel? That was interesting. '''Robert: '''He wasn't great, that's for sure. - '''Flashes to waiting room '- 'Daniel: '''I'm going home... *starts crying* - '''Flahses back to LCP room '- 'Zach: '''I liked Tyler's performance the best. '''Ryan: '''He was good, but I'm not sure if he had that star quality I'm looking for on this show. - '''Flashes to waiting room '- 'Tyler: '''I liked singing tonight, it was fun. But I don't know if the mentors liked the performance as much as I did. - '''Flahses back to LCP room '- 'Ryan: '''I definetly think this should stay. '''Zach: '''Agreed. This sorta confused me. '''Nikki: '''I understood this, but not this. They just didn't connect with me. '''Robert: '''One more week with this Ryan. Please. '''Ryan: '''All right, and this too. So that means this has to go. '''Nikki: '''Sadly, yes. - '''In the waiting room '- 'Hope: '''I really don't want anyone to leave. '''Heather: '*is holding Daniel and Aaron's hand* I'll never say goodbye to you guys. *smiles* - 'Robert walks in '- 'Robert: '''I'm so sorry guys, but the list is up. - '''Everyone is hugging the bottom three and saying goodbye '- 'Ellie: '*hugs Tyler* You'll come back. I know it. 'Dana: '*hugs Daniel* Come back for me OK? - 'Daniel, Aaron, and Tyler walk out '- - 'Aaron walks up to the list '- '''Aaron's voice: I'm not leaving, I can't. I have so much more to offer. - Daniel walks up to the list '''- '''Daniel's voice: I have a feeling this is it, but I don't want it to end, I really don't. - Tyler walks up to the list '''- '''Tyler's voice: Walking up to the list is like walking up to your future. And I'm not sure if I'm ready to look at my future yet. - Aaron looks at the list - - Daniel looks at the list - - Tyler looks at the list - Aaron: '*starts crying* No no no no no no... '''Daniel: '*smiles sadly* '''Tyler: '''Oh god... oh god YES YES! *jumps up and down* '''Not called back: *Daniel Daniel: '*sheds a tear* - '''Everyone comes to meet Daniel '- 'Arianna: '*hugs Daniel* This is so awful... 'Tom: '''Stay cool dude. - '''Everyone group hugs '- 'Exit Interview: Daniel: '''This week was awesome and I'm so happy I was here at all, it was an honor! I wish I had been ablle to show that I want this so, so badly just as much as everyone else, but I didn't and this is what I get... ---- "Keep Holding On" by ''Avril Lavigne There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do), There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth). So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through ---- Next on G: PB 'Narrator: '''Tenacity week will have everyone in knots. '''Lyndsay: '''You can't dance or sing! You're worthless! '''Lee: '*starts crying* 'Narrator: '''Not only one will go home. '''André: '*sobbing* I think I have to leave. 'Hope: '''No! I won't let you! '''Narrator: '''That's next week on Glee: Project Bootcamp... Bonus Video - '''The girls are the bedroom putting on makeup '- 'Kimberly: '''I'm bored... let's go prank the boys! '''Lyndsay: '*smiles evily* Totally. 'Dana: '*laughs* What should we do? 'Heather: '''While they're asleep, let's steal all their clothes. - '''Everyone agrees '- 'Ellie: '''Let's do it! - '''They pull the prank '- 'Gabriel: '*is waking up* Hey, where's all my clothing? - 'The girls are in their bedroom, laughing really hard '- Songs *Love Song' by ''Sara Bareilles. Sung by the Glee: Project Bootcamp contenders. *'Good Time' by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen. Sung by the Glee: Project Bootcamp contenders. *'Everybody Talks' by Neon Trees. Sung by Tyler Festa. *'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz. Sung by Aaron Robbins. *'Pumped Up Kicks' by Foster The People. Sung by Daniel Marmoran. *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Daniel with the Glee: Project Bootcamp contenders. Song covers Thanks to Joey (aka Sunriseondarkenedseas) for making the song covers! LoveSong.png GoodTime.png EverybodyTalks.png Wontgiveup.png PumpedUpKicks.png Call Back List Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes